onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mato Mato no Mi
|image = |jname = マトマトの実 |ename = N/A |meaning = Mark, Target |first = Chapter 613 |class = Paramecia |user = Vander Decken IX }} The Mato Mato no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes the user capable of aiming at which ever "target" he decides upon from any location and at any time with anything at ease. means mark or target in Japanese. It was eaten by Vander Decken IX. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit makes the user capable of aiming at which ever "target" he decides upon from any location and at any time with anything at ease, regardless whether or not they are aware of the target's actual location. With the distance and acceleration of the projectile the user is sending it is a very dangerous ability for it can actually give a greater force in its attack as shown by Decken when he sent an axe towards princess Shirahoshi, where its acceleration gives a greater force to the axe blow, a blow that could actually be fatal. Furthermore while the user is affected by the sea water, the object used to target the recipient(s) can even travel underwater, without the sea affecting or decreasing the intended function. While this ability is capable of sending objects to the target, it doesn't give the user the capability of controlling the direction or trajectory of the item, it will just follow a path to the target, moving past every thing along the way. That would mean that if the item is blocked by something or somebody, the effect of the fruit will be nullified, and the item reverts back to being stationary. It will not act completely like a homing device. This is shown when the axe Decken threw cut his ship's mast and was blocked by Luffy, but it doesn't follow its target, in this case Princess Shirahoshi. Besides that, he also cannot touch people with his hands for some reason anymore. Other than that, the use is still affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses as shown when Decken has to leave his ship in a Flutter Kick Coating, despite being a fishman. Usage Decken has been using this fruit's power to launch projectiles at Shirahoshi from great distances, in order to threaten her for marriage, even aiming to take her life. This was the reason why the princess is locked up in the Hard-Shell Tower for a decade, to block off all incoming projectiles.One Piece Manga - Chapter 612, Hard-Shell Tower's front gates are riddled with weapons thrown by Decken. Shirahoshi, not knowing about Devil Fruits, referred Decken's power to be a "curse" named Mato Mato. Trivia *This Devil Fruit marks the first time a Devil Fruit was consumed by a fishman in the current storyline. * Like Bartholomew Kuma, Decken apparently has to wear gloves to control some of the effects of his Devil Fruit. * This Devil Fruit is the second occasion in which it was mistaken to be a curse, the first being the three fruits consumed by the Gorgon Sisters. References Links * Track & Trace - A Wikipedia article on the device that is similar to Decken's ability. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia